


It could all end tonight

by space



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Coming Untouched, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Requited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-21
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-19 16:22:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space/pseuds/space
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Danny just can't believe Steve is sitting right there.</i> Post 1.24, so spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I can't deny that this was directly inspired by [‘100 words on simplicity in a complicated world’](http://loveinadoorway.livejournal.com/46471.html) by [](http://loveinadoorway.livejournal.com/profile)[**loveinadoorway**](http://loveinadoorway.livejournal.com/). Reading that fic put this image in my head and I couldn't help but write it after that.
> 
> Many thanks to [](http://tempertemper.livejournal.com/profile)[**tempertemper**](http://tempertemper.livejournal.com/) for the rapid-fire beta. ♥
> 
> Title from 'More' by Tyrone Wells

.:.

Danny opens his eyes and in a matter of seconds is aware of the presence in the room. His gun is two feet away on the bedside table, but beyond the initial thought, he doesn't even attempt it. He just knows.

"How? Thought I was pickin' you up tomorrow?"

"Chin."

Steve is sitting in the chair in the corner of the room, same black clothes on as when he went in. It's like something out of a dream. Or a creepy stalker film.

"You turned into a stalker now?" Danny runs a hand through his hair.

"You're kinda in my bed, Danno. Who's stalking who here?"

Danny just blinks at him. "Yeah, well..." but the rest won't come out. The _your bed is way better than my pullout... and was available_ is right there for the taking. But the real reason, the overwhelming need for something _Steve_ , the Steve-shaped hole that even his scent on pillows and sheets, his shampoo and cologne couldn't come close to filling... it's... Danny... well, Danny just can't believe Steve is sitting right there.

"I... I can't believe you're here."

"Me either."

Danny wants to ask him how he is, how he's feeling, but it's all over Steve's face. He's good, but he's _not_. He's out, but... there are certain things still caged and Danny thinks he can see the shadows of them in Steve's eyes even in the dim moonlight.

"How's Gracie?" and Steve's voice breaks on Danny's daughter's name and Danny's heart pings in his chest hard enough for his eyes to well.

"She's... she's okay. Misses her Danno. Her Uncle Steve, her _ohana_. Says New Jersey doesn't feel the same..." and now it's Danny's turn for the cracking voice. "I... I can't right now, okay?"

Steve nods, looks away like there's something interesting in the corner. "Rachel?"

Jeez, this guy. Danny scrubs his hands down his face. "Second biggest mistake of my life, okay? Over. Can we not?"

"Yeah." Steve bends forward, looking bone-tired, and unlaces his boots one by one, methodically tucking the laces inside and setting them in a straight line to one side of the chair. Like a robot. Or a soldier. Then he shifts back again and asks, "So what was the first?"

"Not telling you..." Danny stops himself, not sure where he was heading with that statement. Not surprised that it just materialized. Not telling you _that I must be even crazier than you because I've felt emptier over the last couple months than ever?_ Not telling you _that all I wanna do is let you fuck me into this damn mattress?_ Not telling you _that no matter how much I fought it I'm head over heels in love with you?_

Danny's not sure what he would've said. But he keeps his mouth shut. Lets the simple statement hang, anything but simple with what's left unspoken.

And he sees Steve accept it. Not as a childish "I'm not going to tell you", but for what it is. So much more.

Danny pushes the sheet gathered around his waist down over his hips, revealing that not only is he sleeping in Steve's bed, but he's doing it commando.

Steve makes a choked off noise in his throat and his hands grip the chair arms tight.

Danny takes his erect cock in hand and strokes, eyes never leaving his partner's.

And then Steve's jerking in his seat, hips rolling, words vaguely resembling Danny's name spilling from his lips, his hands white-knuckled, still on the arms of the chair.

"Jesus fuck, did you just come in your pants?" Danny's only a few strokes away himself after watching that.

"Two months... in prison...," Steve's breathing hard, still coming down. "God, Danny. I was ready to shoot as soon as I saw you in my bed."

"Shoot?" Danny laughs. "You armed, Steven?"

"Not anymore." And Steve's goofy smile is enough to dispel any residual tension in the room. At least any not related to the amazing sex they're about to have.

Danny's still lightly stroking his dick, but can't stop smiling at his partner.

Alive.

Free. Uncaged.

Here.

Steve stands, hands shaking as he unbuttons, unzips, but his legs steady and long, _God, long,_ as he shucks his mess of underwear and pants down and off. "Two months, Danny. Longer even I've been wanting...." His shirt is next to hit the floor and then it's just him, them, nothing but tattoos and bare skin in the moonlight. "And that was a start, but I need something more."

He's at the bedside and Danny releases his dick to grab Steve's arm and tug him down. "Yeah," he breathes into the pure smell of _Steve_ at his neck, the heavy weight of _Steve_ atop his body, filling up the empty spaces. "Something more."

  
 _fin._

  


♥♥♥

.:.


	2. Timestamp 1: Prequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short comment-fic prequel to 'It could all end tonight'. Danny's thoughts on the eve of Steve's release from prison. (This was all written prior to the S2 premiere.)

It's not like Danny slept there every night, he didn't have it that bad. Okay, maybe he did, but really, just one night out of every four or five was usually enough to allay some of the... tension... that would build.

He and Jenna and Chin (and Kono after she was released) had devoted every ounce of time, of effort, to pushing the evidence of Steve's innocence in front of the right people, but the roadblocks had kept coming. Wo Fat's connections run deep, apparently and frustratingly.

But finally they found the right judge, the right attorneys, people without dollar signs in their eyes, people who hadn't had their own lives and that of their families threatened.

And Steve is being released tomorrow.

Coming home.

Danny knew he'd have a hard time containing himself. He felt like, maybe, just... if he spent the night before the day in Steve's bed. Surrounded himself with Steve's things and Steve's scent and Steve's lingering spirit, then it wouldn't be as overwhelming the next day when the most he might expect is a hug, a clap on the back.

And just thinking of seeing Steve's smile, eyes twinkling in the sun, face turned up to catch the rays - it would be enough. To see him arrive home and reconnect with his life. To see him head straight for the ocean, clothes and all.

Danny knows Steve. Knew him. Knows him still. 

So he slips between Steve's sheets, sets Steve's alarm for 6am, plans to be at those gates as soon as they open at 7:30, coffee and malasadas in hand. Plans to hand Steve the keys and berate him about his driving skills deteriorating even more with lack of use.

He tugs Steve's pillow closer and buries his nose in the faded scent of his partner.

He's coming home.


	3. Timestamp 2: Sequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short comment-fic sequel to 'It could all end tonight'. Danny's thoughts The Morning After.

The morning after finds Danny alone in bed, and for one agonizing moment he thought he'd dreamed the entire thing. That he'd overslept the alarm and Steve would be waiting, wondering why no one cared enough to meet him outside Halawa's gates.

He jerks up in the bed, throwing his legs over the side and that's when he feels the ache in his body, the twinge of muscles pushed to their limits in only the most pleasant of ways.

And it all floods back like warm honey. Danny smiles and pulls his palms along his morning stubble, looks heavenward and mumbles a simple thank you.

Picking up his discarded boxers from the night before, he slips them on and pads downstairs. There's coffee already made, just needs to be rewarmed and Danny punches the button before passing through the open back door and into the morning sun.

The waves break against the shore with the rhythm of the ages, incessant and unchanging. Danny holds onto that sound, that knowledge. Lord knows everything else in his life has been flipped like a switch.

The dark shape of his partner, his lover, cuts through the water, on his return arc to the shore. It's a sight Danny wants to remember forever.

Steve can't fill all the spaces, no one person should ever have that much command, but he fits perfectly alongside Grace, alongside Kono and Chin and their ohana. And Danny knows that once it's safe for Grace to be back home with him, them... well, things will be practically perfect in Danny Williams' world.

How is this his life? How, indeed. He must have finally gotten something right.


End file.
